Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of measuring instruments. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a sensor array integrated into a fabric that may be attached to or placed near an object to be measured. The fabric may include integrated data analysis capabilities and an integrated display.
Description of the Related Art
Sensor arrays are known in the art. For example, phased array radar systems are in widespread use. Microphone arrays for reception and processing of acoustic signals are also known. An array of sensors provides several potential advantages over individual sensors, including for example improved directionality of signal reception. These radar and microphone arrays are typically large, expensive instruments that are installed into a site or an area.
Sensors that can be attached to a surface of an object are also known in the art. For example, relatively low-cost, wearable sensing devices exist for selected applications. These devices generally contain individual sensors, such as motion sensors or heartbeat sensors. They are often designed as rigid components that are attached to a user for example using a wristband.
Combining the technological advantages of sensor arrays with the convenience and cost efficiency of surface mountable or wearable devices offers several potential benefits. There are no known devices that provide these solutions.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a surface mountable sensor array fabric.